phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Crumb Cake
" | image = OCC.png | caption = Isabella calling all the other Fireside Girls | season = 4 | production = 422a | broadcast = 214 | story = Dani Vetere | ws = Kim Roberson Mike Bell | director = Robert F. Hughes "Assistant Director": Russell Calabrese | us = 2014 | international = May 15, 2014 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) | xd = July 14, 2014http://www.stitchkingdom.com/disney-phineas-ferb-save-summer-special-70990/ | abcf = | pairedwith = "Mandace" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Isabella sends a letter to Phineas admitting her true feelings but instantly regrets her decision and desperately tries to get it back. Meanwhile, Doof invents an Unretrograde-inator to reverse his bad luck. Episode Summary Transcript Songs *''I Need My Letter Back'' *''Quirky Worky Song'' End Credits Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair He enters his lair through the backyard sprinkler. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information * Danville Senior Centre Lodge is seen again. ("Lotsa Latkes") *Phineas almost found out about Isabella's crush on him. *Both Carol Kane and Marilu Henner were members of the cast of the 1980's sitcom Taxi. Production Information * This episode was confirmed by Disney Channel Poland. International Premieres *May 15, 2014 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) Errors * When Isabella peeks at the mail truck behind a bush, she is wearing her Fireside Girls uniform but without the sash. When the camera zooms in on her skateboarding, she's suddenly switched to her regular outfit. In every scene after, she switches back to her uniform. *Isabella is not wearing her sash while skateboarding, but after sneaking into the Mail Depot her sash suddenly appears on her body. *At multiple times during the song, Isabella's shoes are brown instead of red. *When Phineas approaches the mailwoman when she is about to give him the letter, Adyson's eyelashes disappear. *At the very end of the episode when Isabella yells at Milly, the far edge of her beret is superimposed over her head. Continuity * Allusions Trivia *Norm is dressed like a maid again. ("Canderemy") *The seventh episode where Isabella almost reveals her crush on Phineas ("Comet Kermillian", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Troy Story", "Steampunx", "The Return of the Rogue Rabbit", "It's No Picnic"). *This is the third episode focused on Isabella and the Fireside Girls ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Bee Story"), but this is the first one that doesn't take place during another episode. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Tyler Mann as Carl * John Viener as Norm * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Ariel Winter as Gretchen * Diamond White as Holly * Michaela Zee as Ginger * Isabella Murad as Milly * Corbin Bleu as Coltrane * Marilu Hennerhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Srt_LPeqd2A as Nana's friend * Carol Kane as Nana Shapiro * Additional voices: Monica Raymund, Patrick Rafferty :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} Category:O Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Fireside Girls Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro